Circuit boards with attached electronic components are used in many applications. One type of electronic component attached or connected to a circuit board may include electronic packages or modules, such as processor modules, chips and the like. Processor modules may be mounted and connected to a circuit board using a connector on the module that mates with a socket on the board. Some modules may be large relative to the size of the socket and may have portions that extend beyond the area of the socket. The extended portions of the module may be elevated above the circuit board and may not be in contact with the board. Such extended portions of a processor module may move or vibrate during movement of the board or of a device containing the board. Such movement may cause the module, the board, or the connection between the two, to become weakened or damaged.